


Songlock: A Study in Parodies

by Hannatude



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Do I tag the fandoms the original songs came from?, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen, Jack's Lament, Song parodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannatude/pseuds/Hannatude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin: Songs I've rewritten with a Sherlockian twist.</p><p>The Playlist:</p><p>"Do You Want Me To Call Mycroft?" by John Watson <br/>(Parody of "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" from Disney's Frozen)</p><p>"Jim's Lament" by Jim Moriarty <br/>(Parody of "Jack's Lament" from Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas)</p><p>I'll keep adding more as they come to me. :)<br/>Suggestions and requests are appreciated! They don't have to be Disney songs, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Want Me To Call Mycroft? (Do You Want To Build A Snowman?)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvcnzwLDnTc) while you read! 
> 
> Oh, and, um... Reichenfeels.

Sherlock?

_*knock knock knock-knock knock*_

Do you want me to call Mycroft?  
Believe me, Holmes I will-  
You've been holed up  
in there for days,  
Give up this phase  
You're being such a pill!

I know there's been no murders  
Or crime for weeks,  
But really, must you pout?

Do you want me to call Mycroft?  
I mean it, I will call Mycroft-

 

**-GO AWAY JOHN!-**

Oh, yeah, _right_.

* * *

*montage of Sherlock moping*

_*Knock knock knock-knock knock knock*_

* * *

 

Do you want me to call Mycroft?  
Dear God, Sherlock, you're being dull.  
I'm afraid I might just lose my mind

It's true, I've just been  
talking to the skull!

(How's life been, Bill?)

Moriarty pulled a fast one,  
I understand,  
Look, why won't you just come out?

*sound of John slamming his head against the door*

Do you want me to call Mycroft?  
I mean it, I'll call Mycroft!

 

> * * *

  
*Reichenbach montage*

*John is standing at Sherlock's "grave"*

 _*knocks on gravestone*_   


> * * *

Sherlock?

I... I wish you were here,  
And, um, despite what people say  
I know you didn't lie  
Why did you have to die?

Why did you jump, my friend?

You were the very greatest  
Man I've known

Please, for me, just don't be dead...

_Why didn't I call Mycroft..?_


	2. Jim's Lament (Jack's Lament)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Listen to the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SskfYWdNX0w) while you read! **
> 
> It's Moriarty... So there are some dark bits. And a swear word.

* * *

  
I'm sure Sherlock will deny it

But we all know _I'm_ the best -

(I've got fingers in _sooo_ many pies!)

When it comes to grand capers

that will make headlines;

I mean, hell, I've just come back from dying.  


 

With a tiny bit of acting, and my brilliant mind,

I have made grown men jump off of roofs.

With a nod to Moran (He's a damned good shot)

I can make a Russian Mobster's head go poof!  


 

Yes, it's been a few years, but I haven't lost my touch

I'll rebuild my empire, it won't take much;

And I, Jim, the Shadow King

Will turn all of London into my play-thing

 

  
Oh, Sherlock, _Darling_ , come play my game

If you win, I'll die again.

But if you lose, and I hope you do

I'll get to _burn_ the _heart out of you..._

 

  
I'm the master of crime, and if you give me some time

I can have all of your problems _erased_

And a word to the wise, stay on my good side

_**BECAUSE YOU'RE RATHER BLOODY EASY TO REPLACE!** _

 

  
Oh yes, and since I've been dead, Seb's been the head

Of my crime ring and all that it entails-

But now that Daddy's back, I'll get things on track;

So the Tiger's out to hunt and he won't fail.  


 

You see my dears, what you just don't understand

Is that to the Shadow King, with his sniper by his side

you are all just the pawns in an elaborate game

And that when we win, your lives will _never_ _be the same_...  


 

Oh, Sherlock, _Darling_ , please _please_ come play

And help me drive this boredom away -

Or I'll kill John, and dear Mary too;

And when I'm done, I'm gonna kill you~.


End file.
